


The Return of Sonic The Hedgehog Episode 3: The Rematch.

by JohnGermoxicanReborn



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Family, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGermoxicanReborn/pseuds/JohnGermoxicanReborn
Summary: Sonic gets into a fight at Eggman's lair, and it doesn't look good for the Blue Blur. Sonic has to deal with Hero in the final four, who decides to trash talk, only issue is that Sonic got advice for this situation.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Friday-Two Months Away From Rest of Worlds Path 1**

Sonic arrived at Eggman's lair, ready to begin his training. "Really don't know what Eggman has in store, but hopefully it's something that I am prepared for." He said to himself and he went inside the lair. "All right, Eggman. What have you got for me today?" Sonic ran to the training room, but no Eggman. "Eggman, where are you?" Sonic asked, but no answer. As he walked in, the main door behind him closes. "Seems a little strange without being told what the plan is for today." Sonic believing to be part of the training. Sonic walks to the center and waits for Eggman, but a sound is heard, and he looks around, but couldn't see what it was. "If it's metal Sonic, then I am ready for him." Sonic got into his fighting stance, ready for who it was.

Silence is only heard. "If it's not Metal, then it has to be someone that also hates me." He said to himself. "No, Shadow has better things to do and he only wants to be better at me at everything and Eggman really doesn't want to deal with him." Seconds later, Sonic is blindsided by a blue figure and hit hard from a clothesline, causing him to hit the ground hard. "What the hell?" Sonic said as he groans in pain, he looks up and stunned to see not Metal Sonic, but someone else. "Falco?" He asked surprised. "Hello, old friend." Falco said back.


	2. Trash Talk

**PUNCH-OUT ARENA**

Sonic arrives at the arena with Eggman and they walk through the halls were the other the 3 fighters, Banjo and Kazooie, Isabelle, and Hero are training in their own way. "Tonight, is the last night of path one in the Rest of Worlds Path 1. The Final Four are Banjo and Kazooie, Isabelle, Hero, and Sonic the Hedgehog." Chun Li reported. Banjo and Kazooie are talking to their friends Mumbo, Bottles, and Humba Wumba, who are looking at Isabelle as if she was the devil.

"We are going to see three great matches and even though all four have advanced to Hyrule, the number one spot is the one that many fighters want to have as it can be beneficial when you get drawn in the top spot of the Group." Chun Li continued her report.

Sonic walks pass Hero, who is writing in his notepad, with the top of the list regarding his match with Sonic reading: How To Annoy A Hedgehog. "Next month, Path 2 for the Mushroom Kingdom, DMWM, World of Fighters, Space Legends, and Rest of Worlds will begin and we have the results for you when we come back later tonight with who will get the number one spot." Sonic stops to see Pac-Man and Mrs. Pac-Man with their teenage son Pac Jr. and his teen girlfriend Yum-Yum, he walks up to greet them. "Who will win? Only one way to find out." Chun Li finished her report.

"And Banjo and Kazooie prevent Isabelle from making it to the final!" Chun Li calling the finish of the first Semi-Final match, which was being watched on the tv monitor in Sonic's dressing room. "Looks like if you beat Hero, you are going to face those two." Eggman telling Sonic as they begin to walk toward the stage area "Well, I think Hero is going to be a complex guy because that sword and shield." Sonic said to Eggman. "But I'm not worried, all I have to do is not fall for anyone tricks." Sonic assuring Eggman. "All right, I'll be with Amy and Aurora; Good Luck Sonic." "May not need it but thank you." Sonic thanked Eggman, who left Sonic alone in his dressing room.

Sonic arrived at the pre-stage area as Hero made his entrance, he stretches and awaits his que from the organizer and his crew. As Hero arrived in the ring, Sonic was about to hit his entrance until Hero, using a microphone. "What is he doing?" Asked the organizer, who was looking at the rest of the stage room crew, who don't have an answer.

"Before this fight begins, I want to say that this old Hedgehog right here may have advanced by beating a pizza missing a slice, and then a giant sword waving spike hair square head, who can't hit a small rodent. But then again, I don't blame Cloud cause let's face it, it's about the young boys now. Pac-Man, Sonic, Mr. Game and Watch, they are old, but somehow they can't seem to get that it's all about the new blood now." The crowd was confused why Hero was acting this way, but all they could do is listen to him. "Let's look at Sonic, who returned after what, Four years? And I get it, he had to fight for his life after that match with Falco. I am happy for that he recovered, and him to come back and do what he did to get back to the Smash Brothers Ultimate Tournament, that deserves praise." Hero clapped along with the audience who cheered as well.

In the pre-stage area, the Organizer liked this. "Wow, that is the nicest thing to ever be said." Sonic, however, knew there was something off about this. "Wait for it." Sonic said to the organizer, knowing there was a catch. Hero let the crowd died out and continued to talk.

"But let's agree that Sonic is just a flavor of the month and can't handle young blood, including me. And what I mean by that is he is an old dinosaur that should have stayed retired!" He screamed and instead of the crowd cheering for this, they booed. "Boo all you want; you can't deny that he can handle someone like me, and watch, I will so you guys that this match will be short. Heck, after this is over, maybe Sonic can go back home with his wife and little runt of a daughter and just sit back and be lazy." The crowd booed loud at this comment, even Chun Li and Rouge were disgusted with this. "Someone beat him up, please" Chun Li begged. "Only one person can, and he still hasn't appeared yet." Rouge mentioning Sonic. The crowd booed loud as Hero tried to speak again, but every time he tried, boos grew louder, with Amy and Aurora joining the crowd.

"Hey, I'm just being real and I get all of you well never amount to anything that I was capable of doing, and come on, my name is hero for craps shake, and I have a great story that is nothing compared to a Hedgehog who rescued animals that were in robots, and then make crap decision like turning into a Werehog." The crowd continued to boo him. "Really, all of you thought that he was capable of making Werewolf's look cool, because I think those Twlights films and that terrible Wolfman remake made that impossible for him to be popular. Plus, I thought the old Wolfman movies were better then that whatever that Bull crap was!"

"Someone cut his mic!" Said the Organizer to the audio crew. "No." Sonic stopped him "Give me a mic." Sonic ordered the Organizer. "No, why?" He asked, but Sonic was not answering. "Give…Me…The…DAMN…MIC!" He said frustrated, causing the Organizer to relent. "Give him one!" He ordered and one of the audio crew members gave Sonic the mic. "You crossed the line now, Son." Sonic said as he is about to school Hero on the mic.


	3. Before and After

**FLASHBACK TO FALCO VS. SONIC**

Sonic gets up and is face to face with Falco, who he hasn't seen in years since the incident that lead to Sonic's retirement. "What are you doing here and what is with the sneak attack." "Remember that favor that Eggman owed Fox?" He asked, reminded him of that conversation. "Yeah?" Sonic said back. "Well, the favor is that you and me never got to finish that match." Falco gets in his fighters' stance. "Oh, and I guess Eggman isn't here to watch this non-sanctioned fight." Sonic said, noticing an absent Eggman. "He needed to take a day off, but he hopes to come back in time to see the end result of this fight." Falco said to Sonic. "So, you agree to the rematch or no?" Falco asked Sonic. "Well, I think after all that training I guess I do need a warmup." Sonic agreed as he got into his stance, still feeling a little pain from that attack from Falco earlier. "Oh, and I see that you can't stay in shape from all that chili dog eating." Falco began to mock Sonic. "No, I haven't touched one since I started training." Sonic tried to correct Falco.

"Oh yeah, the steroids that are in your body right now and I guess your wife has to pretend to be satisfied in bed with you because she is thinking of me." Falco insulted Sonic, causing Sonic to feel angry. "All right dude, I agreed to give you a rematch, not an insult party." Said Sonic, but this didn't stop Falco. "Oh, is the famous Blue Blur getting bothered by the fact that Amy wished she was with me and Aurora would have a better father then a washed up has been? Well, wouldn't be surprised is Aurora was my child instead of you." This caused Sonic to snap and ran to Falco, only to get grabbed by the throat and tossed in the air and shot with the blaster. Sonic fell hard, holding in his scream of pain as he was shot in the abs. "Wow, and even after all these years you still are the same guy, I fought back in Pokemon Stadium." Falco said, feeling disappointed.

"Maybe I should pay Amy a visit after I knock you out." Sonic got back up and tried to hit Falco, but Falco dodged without looking at Sonic, and used a high kick to hit Sonic straight on the chin, sending him back a few feet. "Wow, and what does Amy see in you?" Falco asked, unaware that Sonic is holding a lead pipe. "That's it!" Sonic yelled and charged at Falco, but shoots the pipe out of Sonic's hand, making the vibration from the pipe hurt Sonic's hand. "You should know by now that when bringing a pipe to a gun fight, the gun always wins." Falco smirked, and used his phantasm to hit Sonic.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

At the Level Up Bar, Sonic is greeted by many of the competitors, and some old friends from that night's tournament, with the first person he meets is Mega Man. "I can't believe it! I almost lost my mind when you showed up and it still feels like a dream!" He high fives Sonic and takes a selfie with him. "Great to have you back, Blue Blur." He walks off as Sonic and Pac-Man continued to greet another guest, the next being Shiek, who was placed in this path after not making the top four spots for Hyrule. Shiek finished her story about why she is her and how her and Zelda are clones, and why her and Young Link were sent to different qualifying stages. "That sounds complicated." Sonic confused from her story. "But, good luck in path 2 next month. Hopefully you and Pac-Man don't meet early." Sonic joked, but didn't see both Shiek and Pac-Man staring at each other with fighter's glare.

The next person they meet is Rogue, who quickly flies and hugs Sonic. "Sonic!" Rouge hugged him hard. Sonic, despite having a buff body, couldn't breathe. "Rouge…Can't…Breath!" She let go after his plea. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming back." She said, still in disbelief. "You weren't the only one. I didn't tell the others back home because I wanted to make this a surprised." He explained to her. "Well, I guess I can't be mad about that since it did shock the entire world." She accepted this. "Hopefully you get into the final four; I need to call Knuckles as he wants to know if he can room with me since he got tickets somehow." She knew Sonic was behind this but wasn't mad about it. "Enjoy tonight." She said as she called Knuckles.

The last person he meets is the newcomer Banjo and Kazooie, who are star struck seeing a legend of the Smash Bros league. "Even though people say that my reveal was the moment hell froze over. Tonight, you got the hell frozen over treatment." Banjo pats Sonic on the shoulder, while Kazooie ask for his autograph for her autograph book. At first, Sonic was going to sign, but something stopped him. "I'll tell you what, if we meet in the final, regardless who wins, you get my name." Sonic offered. Kazooie looked at Banjo and nodded yes. "All right, but if you don't, I still will get it one way or the other." She said as she extended her wing which Sonic obliged. Pac-Man, confused at this, asked Sonic. "Why didn't you give it to her?" "I'll explain later." Sonic said back.

**2 hours and 45 minutes later**

Sonic and Pac-Man are sitting in the V.I.P. section, discussing about family. "So, he is dating your enemy turned friend's daughter?" Said a shocked Sonic. "Trust me, I never thought it was going to happen, but then I got to know her very well and she is an innocent creature and didn't do anything wrong." Said Pac-Man talking about Jr's girlfriend, Yum-Yum. "Her dad was not happy about the relationship and tried to ambush my son when he was giving her a red balloon on a bridge. Thankfully, my wife chased him, and those two love birds ran away." Pac-Man took a sip of his drink. "How long did they run away for?" Sonic asked.

"Two hours." Pac-Man answered back. "They went to the park and they came back to see me and Blinky going at it and then our wives broke it up and said that this is not going to happen or we will make both of your lives a living hell, and they threatened the d word to us." "Damn, Amy only threatened me with the Pika Pika hammer. "Sonic said trying to compare Pac-Man's case. "It took awhile but we both agreed that because of the work-related differences, we shouldn't take it out on each other's children. We ended up finding common ground and since then we let things go and finally accepted each other as friends, along with the other ghost." Pac-Man finished his story, along with finishing his drink. "I sure hope Aurora doesn't fall in love with someone I hate." Sonic took a long drink, praying that it doesn't happen.

At the table across from them, Cloud who is sitting with Hero, and they are talking about trash talk. "So, you think it's a good idea to trash talk opponents from this point?" Cloud felt a little annoyed he had to explain the thing again to Hero. "Let me put this in a way that will make you understand. You need to get inside your opponent's head, and when you do that, you have a great chance of finally beating your opponent." Cloud explained to Hero. "All you need to do is see if you can back track on what you say." Hero had a notepad and took notes from what Cloud has told him so far.

Cloud looked across from him and see's Sonic and thought of an idea. "Here, I'll give you a lesson for free when I go trash talk MR. Underhog over there to see if can trash talk me back." Before Cloud began to get up from his seat, Hero stopped him. "Wait, maybe you should leave your sword. You know in case you may not be in control." "Don't worry it's the fake one. I left the real one at the hotel." Cloud assured Hero. "Just watch and learn, but also use your own material and I think you may like what I'm about to do to get Sonic to go crazy." Cloud said as he leaves Hero and walks up to Sonic.

"I want to challenge you." He demanded. "Um, we are going to fight in two days." Sonic reminded him, but to his surprise Cloud smiled at him. "I'm not talking about fighting." Cloud snapped his fingers and a waiter brought shots with a giant jug filled with Lon Lon Milk. "Listen, I already have a drink, and even if I want to join you, I don't need to overdue myself since I rarely drink." Sonic's reasoning, however, was ignored when Cloud said something that made Sonic change his mind. "Maybe your return was a joke." Sonic hands Pac-Man his phone. "Call this number, and don't worry about the pin, I don't have one." Sonic takes the first shot, answering Cloud's challenge. "All right, game on Hedgehog." Cloud takes his shot and sets it down as he drank it. Pac-Man takes his phone and backs up to join a now gathering crowd of bar patrons who showed up as all the other fighters left early to not break curfew.

**The Morning After The Bar Fight**

At the Hotel Bar, Sonic and Cloud were at the main counter with Knuckles standing at the door. "So, he made you come and talk to me?" Sonic asked Cloud about Knuckles. "Yeah, and he told me this morning what happened last night." Cloud said as he finished drinking water. "I'm so glad Amy wasn't informed about what happened but damn dude." Sonic said as he was holding an ice pack on his head. "Look I admit going too far with that Tifa comment, but calling my daughter a runt I'm sorry, that was inexcusable." "I agree, and I didn't want to go that low Cloud said back. "I never wanted to go that far but I was trying to warn you." "I was trying to say high to people that I haven't seen in years and make friends!" Sonic informed Cloud, while holding his head due to the hangover. "That's the thing…Many of those fighters are not trying to be your friend." Cloud said while drinking a hangover cure. "I know that, but you took it too far." "No, I didn't, and I am going to only explain this once to you because I actually want to give you advice." Sonic looked at Cloud, not knowing what he is going to say.

"I did that to help you control your emotions, and to see if you can trash talk back. There will be people that will go as far as to insulting your friends, allies, and of course, your family." "But if that's the case, I made those comments about Tifa and you were going to kill me." A confused Sonic didn't understand what Cloud was getting at. Cloud took a deep breath and began to explain. "About that… I wanted you to say that to see if you can fight back with words. And as for the Sword, it was plastic." "WHAT?" Sonic couldn't believe it was a plastic toy. "You think I would bring a real sword to a bar?" Cloud responded to him, thinking Sonic would know that. Sonic was about to say something, but felt it wasn't worth it. "Granted, I wish you didn't mention Tifa, then the Sword would have been out of the question. But you proved that you could talk back and maybe your return isn't a hoax." Cloud left a tip to the bar tender and began to walk out.

"I don't get it." Sonic said and this stopped Cloud from exiting the bar. He turns, looking at the confused Hedgehog. "You will; See you tomorrow." Cloud said, bringing up the fight tomorrow night. Cloud looked at Knuckles, and without saying a word, he thanked him, with Knuckles nodding his head, and Cloud leaves the bar. Knuckles looks at Sonic. "I'm going to meet with the others for that breakfast buffet." Knuckles left Sonic alone with the bar tender.

Sonic looks at his drink and downs it, not caring that the taste is bad. "Rough night?" Said Amy, not surprised that at what she sees. "Sticks told you?" He asked. "Yes, and she is still mad at you for insulting me and Aurora." Amy answered. "How?" Sonic asked. "By drinking and being drunk, and almost getting in a bar fight." She answered Sonic's question. "Oh. That." Sonic felt embarrassed.

Sonic looks at Amy, who's expression showed a woman that will be by her man's side, even when he is drunk. "Amy, I want you to know that even though I will go back to drink one a day on a rare occasion, I did it to defend you and Aurora's honors." "I know. Pac-Man told Eggman this morning what happened." "As much as I want to hate you for being drunk, I think the punishment I have for you is different." Sonic groans thinking what Amy was hinting at. "Amy, I can't do five minutes." The next thing that happens is a slap from Amy. "Hey, ow!" Sonic felt double pain as the hangover and now a hard slap to the face is added. "I wasn't going to say that, and plus you're in the doghouse for the time being!" She yelled at him.

Sonic laughed at Amy's threat. "Yeah right, there is no way you are doing that." Sonic said but then sees Amy's arm out in the air, knowing what's going to happen next. "Alright, what did you have in mind?" He asked, agreeing to whatever Amy has planned. "Today, we are going to explore a couple of Royal Island's landmarks with Aurora, and hangover or not, you are going to enjoy family day with us." "Fine, and please tell me what we are planning to do." "First, let's meet everyone in the breakfast room." Amy leaves to the breakfast room. "Wait, why?" Sonic gets up, leaves a tip for the bar tender, and catches up with Amy. "You'll see." Amy said back to him as both leave the bar.


	4. Family Day

Sonic, Amy, Aurora, Orbot and Cubot are attending Royal Island's Natural History Museum. "So, when you say us, you meant Orbot and Cubot joining us and not Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Sticks?" A confused Sonic asked his wife. "You do know that Sticks will try anything to dismantle Aurora's best friends, right?" Amy reminded Sonic on Sticks multiple attempts to Error 404 Orbot and Cubot. "So, in the meantime, those three have to handle her in the best way possible." "And what about Eggman?" Sonic asked. "He said he has plans and he wanted to spend a day to relax." Amy answered Sonic. "Okay, well you are the boss of me today, so let's explore this island as much as we can." Sonic said, ready for anything. "Okay, let's go." She said as she paid for the admittance to the museum.

"NO!" Sticks yelled as she was being held back by Knuckles and Tails, while Rouge is taking a selfie of herself and the three. "I need to protect Aurora from those machines that will turn on us!" She said trying to escape from Knuckles and Tails grip. "And we are here to prevent that." Rouge said with a smile on her face. "Boy this is going to be a fun day." She teased Sticks by showing her the selfie she just took. "Erase that soul stealing photo or you will see true pain!" Sticks warned Rouge. "I will, only if you agree to join us on a day of fun." Rouge offered, but Sticks wasn't budging. "No, not when she is not being protected!" "Are you crazy?" Tails asked, but already knew the answer when it came to the feral badger. "She is with her mom and dad, which we already discussed when we are at the breakfast buffet!" Knuckles said about this morning. "I was busy enjoying my food and not paying attention to whatever Caesar plot you had!" She said to the guys. "And aren't you supposed to be at work?" Sticks asked Rouge. "We don't broadcast today as it's a day off." Rouge answered Sticks.

Sticks gets free and tried to hit Knuckles with her boomerang but didn't realize she didn't have it as Rouge took it from her. "Give me back my weapon!" She ordered the bat. "You are in no position to give me orders." She said as she put the boomerang in between her breast. "If you want it back, then I suggest you take it from me." Rouge teased. Sticks didn't want to cross that bridge and relented. "Fine; what do you three have planned today?" She asked reluctant. "Well, we have places that I think that will work for all and since Sticks still has a blood lust for destroying machines, why not go to the laser tag range and then we do all our other spots." Tails insisted. "As long as the targets are robots and can't fight back." Tails like the idea, and all four began to walk to their destination.

**(We Have All The Time In The World plays)**

The Hedgehog family look at the different arts and sculptures of the Royal Island History Museum, with Orbot and Cubot telling Aurora the meaning behind them, with Amy looking at a sculpture and admiring it, causing Sonic to be jealous. Amy laughed at him as this was her payback for him getting drunk, but she then gets jealous when Sonic looks at a figures' bust, where he laughed, but Amy was not. At the Laser tag zone, Sticks avoids incoming shots from Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge, with her quickly dispatching them to win the game, making her cheer, while the others are mad that they lost the game. Eggman gets a rental car and drives into the city, with a text message from his girlfriend saying she is in the city window shopping, with him replaying back I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Sonic, Amy, Aurora eat ice cream with all three of them having their flavors on their face as they laugh, with Orbot and Cubot taking a photo for memories. Rouge and Sticks drag Knuckles and Tails into a boutique shop, with the males begging not to go in, but were denied waiting outside as they went into the store. Eggman goes to a candy shop and buys green, red, yellow, and purple lollipops and a dozen of black roses for someone special, who is seeing this outside the store's window.

Sonic, Amy, Cubot, Orbot and Aurora, race down a tall slide with burlap sacks and race down a tall slide, with Aurora winning the race as Sonic and Amy slowed down on purpose to let her win, but what they didn't count on is Orbot and Cubot rolling instead of sliding, as they rolled into a pile of other burlap sacks, both being dizzy from the long trip down. Knuckles competes in a test of strength game and he hits the thing with his fist instead of a hammer and hits the bell to win four prizes, a giant stuff heart for his love Rouge, a paddle ball for Tails, and Sticks a toy boomerang, which she attempts to use on all three of them but it falls flat, making the other three laugh at her, and despite being a little upset, she laughs with them. Eggman and his date are in the car, which is a convertible, with her head laying on his chest as he makes sharp turns on Royal Islands death hill, which only crazy people are willing to do.

Aurora rides a bike with Orbot and Cubot at each side as they explore a garden of roses, with Sonic and Amy riding a tandem bike. Sonic picks a rose and bends backwards while still peddling and places it on Amy's ear, which she adores and kisses him, but quickly points for Sonic to look out, which Sonic does and steers out of a way from hitting a fountain. Above them was a tower overlooking the City which Tails, Knuckles, Sticks and Rouge are checking out with telescopes, where Sticks see's Eggman presenting his gifts to a woman wearing a white dress and hat, which in return she kisses him on the cheek. She points this out to the others, who look at what Sticks was pointing at, but Eggman and the woman were gone.

**(We Have All The Time In The World Ends)**


	5. Hero/Falco vs. Sonic

Sonic, bruised, weak, and barely breathing is unable to get up as Falco is stepping on his chest. “Falco, please stop!” Sonic begged. “And now here is the cry baby that is now begging for his life, and he just can’t say anything to me because he blames himself for the explosion.” “It was!” Sonic said. “How many times do I have to say it was my fault?” Falco stands Sonic up, who can’t fight back. “Please, I was so close of going clean throughout that tournament, but then you decided to give me a forfeit win.” Falco not buying Sonic’s reasoning. “And you know what that tells me is that you already giving up because let’s face it, you will never beat me and the fact you didn’t put up a fight to today has pissed me off.” Falco draws his gun and points it to Sonic’s face. “Amy and I, along with your daughter, are going to have a hell of a time!” Falco pulls the trigger, but his shot is dodged, and his arm gets twisted, causing him to drop his gun.

**FLASH FORWARD** **BACK TO THE PUNCH OUT ARENA**

Sonic enters the stage and begins to talk back to Hero. “Okay Hero let’s talk about your problems. You didn’t make a name for yourself in this tournament and granted, it’s going to be your first time competing at this level. I know that my presence is alarming to many fighters because here comes a legend ready to take on all challengers. I admit, I was this close of backing off coming back to do this tournament, but then something hit me, and I can’t think of now what that is.” Sonic enters the ring. “Oh wait, I know. You can’t seem to stay as one character and manage to stay relevant!” Sonic said as he got close to Hero, causing the crowd to Oh at this rip. “And frankly, the only reason you got this far is because the opponents you had were happy to let you win because you are nothing more then a crybaby who can’t seem to come up with better material then go after my family instead of breaking me down.” The crowd pop loud at this rip, with Hero not getting angry. “RING THE BELL!” Hero ordered, and the bell rang, and he threw a punch at Sonic. Only for Sonic to grab and twist his arm, the same way he did Falco.

**FLASHBACK TO EGGMAN’S LAIR**

“Let me tell you something you Blue Ball bird!” Said an enraged Sonic as he got up and began twisting his arm a little more. “LET GO!” Falco begged in pain, Sonic did not listen and continued to twist and get close to Falco. “Your right, I was this close of eliminating you, and you wanted to win fairly, but I needed to focus on my friends, my wife, and my daughter, who is the reason I stayed away for a long time, and no one is going to stop me, including a macaw like you!” Sonic let Falco’s arm go and high kicked in the face. “Now, you have pissed me off!” Sonic throws a punch at Falco, the same he would use to start the fight with Hero!”

**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go**

**_(Sonic fights Falco and Hero simultaneously)_ **

**Gotta go fast, gotta go fast**

**Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!**

Sonic uses a shooting star kick and daze’s Falco. Sonic hits a Spin dash, and Hero can’t avoid it and is sent over the top rope and onto the stage ramp, where his shield is gone while he still has his sword.

**Movin' at speed of sound (make tracks!)**

**Quickest hedgehog around**

Sonic jumps over the rope, and dodges Hero fire sword attack. As Falco tried hit him with wing, Sonic dodges and gives Falco a right hook.

**Got ourselves a situation**

**Stuck in a new location**

Falco uses his split kick, but Sonic avoided it by jumping. Sonic uses a kick to hit Hero in face, sending him closer to the barrier.

**Without any explanation**

**No time for relaxation!**

Hero tries to sword strike Sonic but dodges the strikes and gets closer to him. Sonic got close to Falco as he dodges the shots from his gun and begins to punch Falco multiple times.

**Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think**

Sonic uses his speed to throw more punches into Hero. Falco tried to dodge, but Sonic was too fast.

**Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!**

**N-n-n-n-n-n-na**

**N-n-n-n-n-n-na**

Sonic stops the punches and backs off to applause the crowd, doing Hulk Hogan’s hype up the noise taunt where the crowd screamed loud.

**Sonic, he's on the run!**

**Sonic, he's number one!**

**Sonic, he's comin' next!**

**So watch out... For Sonic X!**

Sonic goes back and hits Hero with left and right hooks. Falco knew there was only one way to get out of this.

**Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!)**

**Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!**

**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!**

**So... (Sonic) nic... (Sonic) X, gotta go faster!**

Falco attempted his Phantasm but mid-way through escaping, Sonic grabbed him and spun multiple times. “Next time, don’t trash talk if you can back it up!” He said to Hero, and without missing a beat, tosses Hero.

**Gotta go fast!**

**Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster**

Spins around the outside of the ring and in the process, he gets near Amy and Aurora, gives Amy a kiss on the lips, Aurora on the head, and fist bumps Eggman. He goes back and hits the spin dash to Hero for good measure, making him go pass the barrier, winning the match.

**Sonic X!**

Sonic lands on his feet and dusted his hands, with the crowd cheering for his victory. “AND THE FINAL IS SET AS IN ONE HOUR, IT WILL BE BANJO AND KAZOOIE AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FOR THE REST OF WORLDS TROPHY!” Chun Li called with excitement. Sonic, as he was close to the stage, thumbs up the crowd and exits. As he gets backstage, the Organizer gave him a thumbs up and Sonic did the same. He continues down the hall where Cloud was helping Hero, who is still dazed. "Not bad, man, but you need to work on the trash talk." Sonic giving him advice. "Noted, I got til next Summer to do a better job." Hero took his advice and almost stumbled. Sonic walks away, with Cloud holding Hero. "You know, maybe I should coach you more depending how my schedule goes and I think you leaving the arena is not the best decision at this moment." Cloud warning him about the fans Hero pissed off. "Agreed." He said as Cloud help Hero to the infirmary.


	6. For Real

Falco, on the ground looks up and sees his blaster on the ground, he crawls to it to get it, but Sonic grabs it and aims it at Falco. "Come on, do it!" Falco dared him. "As much as I want to pull this trigger, I won't." He throws the gun and sent it to the side of the room. "One is because I don't play dirty." He offers his hand to Falco. "The other is that my training had something to do with trash talking and using my emotions as technique to counter and win the match." As Sonic finished, slow clapping is heard and a door opened to reveal Eggman, wearing his normal attire. "Wonderful, and that concludes today's lesson." He said, with Sonic picking up Falco. "How did you figure it out? Falco asked. "Let's just say that the words you used, and you set your blaster to stun instead of kill, that's when I figured you weren't trying to kill me." Sonic told him.

"And even though you had it on stun, it was still painful." Sonic said as he held his ab that was shot. "Yeah, I didn't want to use the blaster but Eggman said whatever can get you angry, and yeah." Falco explained to Sonic. "Well, since most of the weapons that are going to be in the tournament are either going to feel the same or worse." Sonic said to him. "Before we end for today, maybe it's a good idea to relax in the infirmary, because you weren't the first one to fight Falco today." Eggman opened his red jacket and showed the multiple bruise marks from Falco's blaster. "Yeah, I think we need to do that before we fight for real." As Sonic said that, Falco was surprised that he wanted to fight again. "After all that, you want to do it again?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, but we that wasn't a true fight." Sonic answered. "Don't you really want to see who would actually win without the weapons and gimmicks?" Sonic asked Falco, who thought about it. "Let's see what happens in an hour." Falco said, accepting the rematch. One Hour Later Despite both not fully 100 percent, Sonic and Falco were ready to go one more round, with Eggman as the referee. "So, you want to go one-on-one for real and see who really deserved to face Fox in that final four match?" Falco asked. "Yeah, and after this you will like my wife's cooking." Sonic answered and offering dinner. "Your wife's cooking better be good." Falco accepting to fight for real and dinner. "Trust me, her cooking is great and it's the reason I come over at the end of the week to eat." Eggman added. "So are you two ready so that we can go eat?" He asked both fighters. "Yes!" Both said back, and with that Eggman began the countdown. "3-2-1, Fight!" Sonic and Falco charged at each other and jumped in the air, closed their fist and both headed for their faces as they war cried.

**To be Continued with Episode 4: The Incident**

**A/N: I'm actually released this chapter early as I am releasing Chapter 4 and 5 on the same day next Friday as I want to conclude this story, but that doesn't mean it's the end of Sonic as we will follow his story later down the line, as I want to work on a story on different Smash Brothers fighters then do the Ultimate Tournament this Summer, but it all depends on how things go. But I didn't say that one shots are off the table.**


End file.
